


I get to love you

by taurussieben



Series: In the space between worlds [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurussieben/pseuds/taurussieben
Summary: The first time Arthur saw him...
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: In the space between worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701376
Kudos: 10





	I get to love you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ruelle "I got to love you"

The first time Arthur saw him, he was gangly and without any respect for authority; walking straight into every disaster, without care for his own life. But his burning golden eyes held all the power of the world. It was the last he saw before Arthur closed his eyes to rest.

The next time they met, centuries later, there was a spark of recognition, but the truth came, when those eyes burned golden again, against a backdrop of swirling nebulas and billions of stars, of flying lions and an intergalactic war. The magic was gone, the love remained.

“Hello, Emris.”


End file.
